Nothing
by Singing-star-6
Summary: My real name is Jasmine Adel, but I have not heard that name in years. Most people would call my powers a blessing, others a curse. I call it Nothing and that is my hero identity. I am nothing....until I meet Beastboy. Pairings: BBOC, StarRob..etc
1. Prolog

_My real name is Jasmine Adel, but I have not heard that name in years. Most people would call my powers a blessing, others a curse. I call it nothing and that is my hero identity. I have watched the Teen Titan's and know their weakness, Terra. I was the on who let Terra back to life and took her powers and memories. My power is to copy a person body, looks, and personality and if they have any powers. I feel nothing and only obey one, no matter what._

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all.**

The music from her ipod pounded in Jasmine's ears as she hit her targets with a rock. _I am nothing, only to be something else never my own. _Jasmine saw someone tap her shoulder she did a back flip. Narrowly missing a punch, Suddenly a bunch of robots came and surrounded her, "Another test master?" Hearing no answer eyes glowed yellow as she built 5 monster made up of rocks, mud, and sewage pipes. Jasmine fought as she easily finished the robots.

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**.

Jasmine felt the song had been written for her, "Master, this is too easy." Jasmine felt a punch at her jaw sending her stumbling. Her Master stood before her, known by other Slade. "It won't be easy as it is now." Jasmine eyes glowed yellow; "I can take them down. I'm not Terra I may look like her now but I won't betray!" Slade eyes narrowed as he hit Jasmine, "Apprentice you must never talk back to me. Never." Jasmine eyes glowed white and she switched to Billy's power. Multiplying her self to a hundred surrounded Slade. "I can defeat them and if I do it form the inside now thing will happen!"

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down**

Jasmine went closer and closer to Slade making the circle smaller and smaller. Slade looked straight at her, her power slipped out of shock and Slade kicked her in the face. "For a 15 year old girl you are good but not good enough." Jasmine feeling defeated stood up, "I know you are right as always, Master." Jasmine watched as Slade walked away as she heard the last line in the song.

**We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world.**

Jasmine got up and started practicing and knowing it was only her against the world.

Jasmine suddenly saw a boy's face flash through her head, "_You always have a choice Terra." _

Jasmine changed back to normal, "Do I?"

* * *

An: _AN: This song is _Me Against The World, By Simple Plan. Jasmine hero name is Nothing and that is because of her power she is always someone esle not herself. So I hope to have the next chapter up soon and Jump City Academy first chapter will be up tomorrow! See ya,


	2. 2 years later

Chapter 1

_2 years later…_

Jasmine brushed out her long hair so her left side of her face was covered. Putting on baggy white pants and shirt she walked out of her room. "Master, what is my test today?" Slade appeared behind her, "Today you take Beastboy and bring him to me." Jasmine nodded not showing any emotions. "How will I Master?" Slade smiled, "You will use his weakness Terra. Copy his powers. Be him for the next couple of hours and then quit the Titan's." Jasmine nodded and left, "I never have a choice Beastboy." Jasmine went to the training room and sorted through Terra memories and planned what she would say to Beastboy.

Beastboy grabbed Dr. Light by the collar, "Why do you keep trying to defeat us?" Dr. Light didn't say anything and shrugged his shoulders. Nightwing stepped forward, "Beastboy can you take Dr. Light to Jail?" Beastboy rolled his eyes, "Sure, I always have to do it don't I?" Nightwing smiled as he turned to leave with the others, leaving Beastboy alone. "Beastboy?" Beastboy turned his head to see Terra she was in her old costume. Beastboy let go of Dr. Light who started to crawl away. Terra eyes glowed yellow making a box trapping Dr. Light. Beastboy smiled weakly, "Thanks." Terra shrugged her shoulders, "Beastboy, The time when you meet me at the High School, I was not ready to join you back so I lied. Now I know I'm ready." Beastboy hugged her and remembered Dr. Light. "Want to help me return Dr. Light?" Terra smiled and nodded and jumped on a rock as they flew to the jail.

"Yeah, Got him in Downtown." Beastboy signed a slip of paper, handed to officer and left the jail. "Terra did you miss me?" Beastboy smiled as he walked wanting to spend some time with Terra without anyone else. "Not really." Beastboy turned his head to see Terra inching towards his face her bare hand had long fingernails. "Sorry Beastboy." He felt her cold hand and passed out.

Jasmine felt Beastboy go limp in her arms and she felt tears fall, "I'm sorry. I have to give a life like mine no one deserves that." She morphed into the beast with in and quickly made her way to Slade place. When walking in she felt a figure behind her, "Master I have the Changeling. " Slade stepped around her, "Now go back to the Titan's and here." He handed her a video game, "Say you were late because you saw this game." Jasmine changed from Terra to Beastboy; she headed to the Titan's Tower.

"Yo, BB! What took you so long?" Jasmine smiled, "Sorry Cy, Found a sale for video game and got one." Cy rolled his eyes, "You always say that where did you really go?" Jasmine smiled, "To pull a prank on you." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders, "Sure little grass stain." Jasmine felt a pain in her right side she put her hand at the spot, trying not to cringe. "Hey B are you all right?" Jasmine nodded as she walked past Cyborg and saw Starfire and Nightwing making out on the couch she turned her head and felt a sharper pain in her side. "Hey Cyborg I'm going to mine room." Cyborg saw Beastboy clutch his right side, "Hey B! What's wrong?" Jasmine looked at Cyborg, Nightwing, and Starfire, "Nothing. I'm all right. I'm going to go to my room." Jasmine ran out of the room.

After closing the door and locking it Jasmine fell on the floor clutching her right side as she let out a groan. The sharp pain on her right side was getting more painful. She pulled a communicator, "Slade stop! When you hurt him, you are also hurting me." Slade narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, "Deal with it." Then the screen turned off, as the pain became sharper. She cried out as she curled into a ball. "Beastboy? What's wrong?" Jasmine threw her communicator under the bed as Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven came in. Jasmine felt like crying but the pain became sharper. Sweat clung to her hair as she slower got up, "Nothing, I'm all right now." Nightwing crocked an eyebrow as he shook his head; "You are going to the Medical Bay." Jasmine stood up straight the pain was sharp there was no way she was going to get check by the Titan's. "I'm alright no need." Raven grabbed her forearm as she started to drag her towards the Medical Bay. Jasmine felt panic as she turned into a fly and back to normal. "Sorry Guys, I'll be back," as she ran up to the stairs to the roof. Reaching the roof she took Beastboy communicator and put on the roof. Then changed to a bird as she flew towards Slade's place. She turned to see Raven pick up the communicator her face was serious as the other was right behind her. She waved to them good-bye as she felt guilt as she flew off.

Raven had touched the girl forearm and knew it was not Beastboy. Nightwing put her hand on her shoulder, as he didn't say anything. "It was not Beastboy only a copy of him. The person who copied him was a girl." Starfire gasped, "Why would Beastboy not be here?" Raven shivered, "Whoever that was took my power. I don't think she ment to do that but she did." Cyborg whistled, "So BB missing?" Nightwing nodded, "We will all be looking for him." Everyone nodded as they headed to the main room to plan a search.

Jasmine reached Slade's place as she changed from a Beastboy to normal. She walked to where Beastboy was held. His face was pale and eyes were closed. His old uniform was torn on the right side and it was bleeding. She let her hands glowed black as she reached to his side and let the magic mend it till it was just red. "It's seems you can do more then what you do at practice." Jasmine turned to see Slade, "You know I can you people powers without changing to their body." Slade narrowed his eyes as he looked at Beastboy then at her, "Why did you heal him?" Jasmine looked at Beastboy, "He is the second apprentice and you don't want him dead. He has plenty Talent." Slade punched her, "I know. I don't need any 17 year old girl telling me what to do." Her hands glowed black as Slade's body was surrounded black she lifted him into the air suddenly she felt something grabbed from behind she saw it was Beastboy. His eyes were looking at her he shook his head, "Stop, Don't do it for me." Jasmine hands went back to normal. Slade smiled as he saw Beastboy would be obey and be easier to handle then Jasmine. Slade walked away as he saw Jasmine fall to the floor and start crying.

Beastboy sat down beside her as he held as she cried on his shoulder. After a little while she stopped crying and looked at Beastboy, "Why do you care? I took you from your home, family, and friends!" Beastboy looked at into the girl's chocolate brown eyes and braided black hair. "First, of all I don't you name." Jasmine shook her head as he tried to flirt with her; "My name is Jasmine Adel. My hero name is Nothing." Beastboy felt a shiver go through his body, "Why nothing?" Jasmine stood up, "I take other people's powers, looks, and personalities." Beastboy smiled, "So you were me right? Did you get past Raven?" Jasmine looked at Beastboy his eyes held pity, "Do you have pity for me?" Beastboy eyes looked down, "Well living with Slade for 3 ½ years is sad." Jasmine grabbed his shirt, "Why I should punch you but I would get in trouble." Beastboy looked at her, "You always have a choice, Jasmine."

Jasmine let go him and stepped back, "It's you! Whenever I become Terra the words are playing in my head over and over." Suddenly Slade came in, "The Titan's are looking for you Beastboy. Let's show them you are not with them." Slade took out a laser gun and shot them both, "So just in case you try to run away." Jasmine changed into Terra as she turned to Beastboy, "I'm sorry you have to do this." Beastboy hugged her and then they were off on to fight the Titan's.


End file.
